Dummy
by Forever or Never
Summary: Amu is told a 'little' lie about Ikuto passing away. Of course, a jealous Tadase told her about it. It's Valentine's Day and yet she keeps on failing on her chocolates. On her 16th time, she succeeds. It's been a few days since she had found out about his death and now, she has a fake happy facade. When she sees any object, she tears up. Everything reminds her of Ikuto. That perv.


**Me: SO! THIS IS A BIT LATE CUZ IT'S 8 PM AND I'M CREATING A ONE-SHOT! OKAY! ENJOY! I got help from Neko-sama123.**

**Dummy**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Amu hurriedly made her way to the freezer and pulled out a tray of supposed chocolates. Unfortunately, it looked like poop covered in ice.

"Again?" she sighed sadly, throwing them in the microwave to melt the ice off. This had been her sixteenth time making chocolates, only to be thrown away.

"Amu~!" her little sister, Ami, sang, skipping into the kitchen with a fancy paper bag in her hands. "Look what I got, Amu-nee-chan!" she squealed, shoving the bag in her sister's face.

She wondered why her sister was living with them even though she was twenty years old, single. Said girl sighed, wondering why she never got chocolates or even flowers from any boys.

Her fourteen year old sister giggled when she saw the jealousy on her face.

"Who's that from?" she asked her, frowning. Ami giggled and then hopped even closer to her sister.

"Hikaru!" she answered happily, swinging the bag in front of her face.

"My oh my, are you and Hikaru dating yet?" she teased, ruffling her sister's hair. She pouted, blushing, and then scoffed, backing away.

"No way! We're in eighth grade! Mom told us to date when we're in ninth grade!" she retorted, sticking out her tongue. "At least I'm not single!"

Amu flinched, her eyes going wide. She's been single for a while even though many people have asked her out.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The ringing of the microwave brought her back to reality. She shook her head, grumbling under her breath while she blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall.

Ami's breath hitched as she tried to mend the problem she just reopened. They've discussed this topic over and over again but it was still a touchy topic to talk about.

"Amu, I'm so sorry!" she yelled at her sister, placing her bag on the island counter-top and hesitantly walking over to her stiff sister.

"It's fine, Ami, really. I'm really happy for you and I'm just still….upset about it. No worries." She said, hoping her voice wouldn't shake as she plastered a fake smile on her face. Ami raised a brow at her sister and then crossed her arms.

"Are you sure?" she inquired, staring her down. Amu nodded, opening the microwave to throw away the mushy chocolates. She's been through this process for a while so she just threw away the chocolates.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go have fun with Hikaru, Ami. I think he called a few minutes ago, asking if he could hang out with you." Amu stated, jerking her chin to the phone that beeped.

Ami walked over to the phone, glaring at it, picking it up, and skipping out of the kitchen to go talk to her 'friend'.

Amu, on the other hand, sighed, grabbing the batter to make more chocolates. This time, she'd put her heart into this batch. She'll try her best and no one is going to stop her.

About the touchy topic…

On Valentine's Day 4 years ago, Ikuto said he'd leave Japan to go search for his father. **(A/N: Ikuto is 21 and she's 20) **She'd wait for him every year, her patience and hope never dying.

But a few days ago, she'd gotten a call from Tadase.

_~Flashback~_

_Amu's phone buzzed in her pocket while she cleaned up their house. She dusted off her hands on her tights, pulled out her phone and flipped open the cover. _

"_Hello?" she greeted._

"_Hi, Amu-chan, it's me, Tadase." He said on the other line. She smiled. Even though they remained friends, Tadase still had feelings for her and he wouldn't let his feelings falter. Even though she rejected him and stayed loyal to Ikuto, he was desperate. _

"_What is it, Tadase?" she politely asked him, sitting on the couch to take a break from cleaning 3 hours straight. _

"_Listen, I got horrible news…"_

"_Go on…" she pressed him, her smile never drooping. _

"_It's about Ikuto." _

_BAM!_

_Her smile went out just to the sound of his name. Ikuto, generally, was a touchy topic. She loves him so much that whenever she heard his name, she'd whirl around, thinking he was there. _

"_What about it?" she forced her voice to remain firm and strong but tears rolled down her face. She stifled a sniffle and stared at the floor._

"_My family got a call. He died yesterday…" he lied, sounding sad and worried. Amu's eyes widened as she dropped the phone. It clicked shut and she collapsed onto the couch. _

_He couldn't be dead. He promised her that he'd come back. That he'd make her fall in love with her. She even forgot to tell him her feelings. She wanted to say 'you already won my heart' but now it was too late. _

_~Flashback End~_

Amu frowned, squishing out the warm chocolate onto a metal tray. She _will_ try her best on this batch. She'll find his grave and leave the sweets to rot. She just had to give him something for Valentine's Day. She just had to.

"Amu!" her sister yelled.

"Yes, Ami?" she sweetly answered, keeping up her fake happiness.

_It's working…_ she thought, beaming at her sister.

Ami raised a brow at her happiness. Usually, Amu would be bawling out her eyes right now but, she's actually smiling. Something is wrong.

"I'm…going out to see Hikaru…" she suspiciously told her, squinting her eyes at her sister. Amu's eyes widened and her white teeth shone. Her eyes beamed with fake sparkles and her smile hurts her cheeks.

"That's great! Are you leaving right now?" she asked, running up to her sister and hugging her. "I'm so glad you found someone! I just know he'll make you happy!" she squealed, spinning around with her sister held hostage.

"Amu…he's here…I gotta go!" she choked out, pushing her sister away. Amu just smiled again and waved her goodbye.

After the door clicked shut, she trotted over to the kitchen and then continued with her work. One by one, she succeeded to make perfect, bite-sized pieces.

She grabbed her phone, set her timer for an hour and then put the warm chocolates into the freezer. She wouldn't fail on this one. This batch was special.

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!

Her phone vibrated in her apron's pocket as she picked it up, hoping that this call would bring her _some _happiness in life.

"Hello?" she asked, coating her voice with happiness. Fake.

"Hello is this Amu?" the guy on the other end clarified.

"Yes, you are currently speaking to Amu." She giggled after, sitting on the barstool.

"Okay, the death of Ikuto," Amu's breath hitched while her smile fell, "it's true. We found his body in the Indian Ocean." The guy lied while Tadase nodded to approve his lying.

"What? Is that true?" she asked, feeling a tear splatter on the tiles below her.

"Yes, we have-"

Without another word, she hung up on them. She started to silently sob in her palms, increasing the volume on her phone to actually hear her alarm. She still wanted to make these chocolates for him.

Little did she know that it was all a lie.

Ikuto was at the airport, checking out of it while he hoped Amu lived in the same address. He had pink and violet roses in one hand and his violin slung over his shoulder while his other hand held his duffel bag.

Those people with Tadase? He hired them.

"And I actually thought he was alive. I must be foolish!" she clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth while shaking her head.

"Amu? You okay?" her mother called down from the stairs.

"Yeah, mom, I'm fine!" She reassured her, putting up her façade. She has replaced her old façade with a happy façade to keep the thoughts of his death out of her mind.

"Okay." Her mother answered her, returning to her room.

"I love you, Ikuto." She whispered, wiping away tears while shedding new ones. They just kept on coming and never stopping. It was him that had this affect on her.

* * *

**Somewhere in the airport…**

"I love you, Amu…" Ikuto mumbled, driving down the busy Tokyo streets. This Friday was very busy. Traffic held him back from meeting his lover sooner and many couples strolled down the suburb areas.

**Time skip-1 hour later…**

* * *

Finally, her timer beeped at the sleeping girl. She groggily fumbled for her phone, trying to put it on snooze but it clicked….

Her head shot up as she rushed to the freezer to check up on her chocolates. She closed her eyes, pulling out the chocolates, expecting to see frost-bitten chocolates staring back at her. She blindly set them on the countertop, poking one eye open.

First it came up as a brown blob….

Then her vision started to get clearer.

SUCCESS! She yelled in her mind, doing a mini dance, waving her hands around. That nap and this event washed away her sorrow and fear of losing Ikuto.

"Finally! Success!" she cheered, picking up one of the heart shaped chocolates and plopping it into her mouth. "And it tastes… _awesome~!" _she sang, gently picking up another and placing it in the untouched box she bought.

After placing around 20 of them into the box, she softly closed it, tying a blue and pink ribbon around it.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. She had just finished wrapping the box and she wondered who was there.

"Possibly Tadase…" she mumbled, a pang of sadness striking her heart. Tadase, he was the one that told her about Ikuto. It seems like everything relates to Ikuto.

The midnight sky: his hair.  
The green grass: they used to just lie there with each other.  
Tadase: his 'brother'.  
Her family: when they used to tease her about them being a couple.  
Her friends: how they used to set them up on random dates.

Everything.

She swung the door open and readied her fake smile. But, when her eyes landed on a particular _someone_, her eyes widened and her legs buckled.

"….Ikuto?!" she shrieked, covering her mouth. His messy hair framed his face and his bags littered her walkway. He swiftly held out a bouquet of roses to her and he smirked, leaning on the doorframe.

"It's nice to see you, Amu." His husky voice sent shivers down her spine as her vision started to get blurry.

Then, she cracked. She ran up to him, tackled him to the ground, hugged him, and sobbed into his chest. They both laid there.

His arms wrapped around her waist as he listened to her cry.

"I missed you so much, Ikuto!"

"I know, Amu. Sh... Quiet, it'll be fine. I'm right here and I'm never leaving you ever again…" he whispered in her ear, rubbing her back. The chocolate smell lingered his nose as his mouth began to water. He loves chocolate.

"I-I-It's just that Tadase told me you died!" she yelled into his chest, her arms tightening their grip around his neck. No, she doesn't want to choke him but she's just really happy to see him.

"What?" he asked her slightly confused. "Why would he do that?"

"A few days ago, he told me that you died! They said that they found your body in the Indian Ocean!" she whimpered, her body shaking. His arms tightened around her, rage building up in his body.

He should've known. Tadase was always envious of him and he would beg for what he has. He's very covetous.

"I'm so sorry, Amu. I just never knew that he'd go this far. I'm sure that-"

She quickly cut him off by kissing him. She always wanted to share her first kiss with Ikuto but they were both wavering.

Their thoughts were the same: 'would they be okay if I kissed them?'

She pulled back and then smiled a teary smile.

"I've always wanted to do that." she commented, burying her head in his chest. He smiled and then patted her back.

"Can we head inside?" he asked her. She blushed, got up, and grabbed his things, dragging them in her house.

"I'm sorry! I was just so happy to see you!" she beamed, skipping into the living room. Ikuto snickered while picking up the flowers that were sprawled over the walkway.

"Me too, I couldn't wait to come and see you." He said after he had picked them up. He walked inside, clicking the door shut, walked up to Amu and kissed her. Her façade was replaced with pure bliss as she kissed back.

They eventually had to pull back so she did.

"Look, Ikuto. I made you a little something…" she nervously said, walking over to the awaiting box. She gently picked them up, shoving it in his face. "I been through a lot just to make these." She laughed, referring to her apron, which was stained with chocolate stains.

He chuckled, taking the box and opening it. He, too, had a gift that would last for eternity. A box was tucked in his pocket with a ring inside. He was going to propose to her on the right moment.

"Thank you, Amu~!" he purred, opening the box and shoving one in his mouth. His eyes widened and she frowned.

"If it tastes horrible-"

"No, not at all! It's the best chocolate I've ever eaten! I've been to Europe and their chocolates _were _the best, but you are the world's number one chocolate baker…thing…" he snickered after, picking up another one and putting it in his mouth. It was just….just amazing.

Amu smiled, licking off the chocolate on his lips. He smirked, feelings the warmth of her lips upon his own.

"Good, I'm happy that you like it!" she squealed, hugging him once more.

This is the moment.

"Amu, I've got something to tell you…" he trailed off, pulling back to stare at her in the eyes. Her dull and dark eyes were replaced with sparkles and liveliness.

"Yes, Ikuto?" she replied, smiling. He let go of her, handing her the roses and got on one knee. He pulled out the ring and flipped open the box, revealing a glistening diamond. Her hand found her mouth as she covered a gasp.

"Hinamori Amu, will you marry me?" he got to the point and smiled up at her. Tears made its way down her cheeks as she nodded many times.

"A million times-"

"Amu…?" someone interjected, interrupting _the _moment. Both heads whirled around to see who it is; Tadase. "Ikuto?"

Amu growled at him, pecking Ikuto on the lips, marching up to him after. She furrowed her brows at him and then slapped him hard on the cheek.

"You liar, you lied to me about Ikuto. You told me that he died, when you should die!" she hissed at him, punching him across the face. His cheeks were now red and his eyes were wide.

"W-What?" he stammered, his palms getting sweaty.

"Get out of here and never come back!" she seethed at him, pointing to the door. He didn't move so she pushed him out and slammed the door.

She closed her eyes while trying to calm herself down. She inhaled, exhaled, inhaled, exhaled, inhaled and blah blah, ya know.

"I'm sorry about that, Ikuto. Now, where were we?" she asked, smiling. Ikuto's eyes widened and he chuckled while Amu made her way in front of him.

"You'll be one scary Tsukiyomi." He chuckled, opening the case again. She giggled and then kissed him passionately.

"Why would I ever say no? Of course I'll marry you!" she said, kissing him again.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Tsukiyomi Amu." He whispered against her lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I love you and forever will." She mumbled back, sealing their proposal with a kiss.

"I love you, too." He answered. "Oh and by the way, you're a dummy." He added. She pouted at that and stared into his deep eyes.

"And why is that?"

"Because you would actually think that I'd leave you on this world alone with _him_? No way, I made my promise and I will fulfill it." He answered her.

"And I'm a dummy for believing him?"

"Yes, yes you are." He chuckled, kissing her once again.

* * *

**Two years later~**

"Ikuto! Get your fat butt here!" Tsukiyomi Amu screamed through their mansion. Ikuto chuckled, running to the kitchen, trying to escape the wrath of his wife.

"Um, I'm busy, honey!" he called out to her, snickering.

"Don't you dare make up some lame excuse! Come here!" she ordered, running around the hallway. Her baby bump was growing so she was jogging.

"Hey, no running in the house! You're pregnant…again…and we need you to chill…" he screamed at her, running up to her and picking her up bridal style.

"Well, _you're _the reason why I'm up!" she pouted at him, smacking his shoulder.

"Well, because you're creepy when you're mad." He pointed out, smirking. She blushed, avoiding his gaze.

"I'm not talking to you!" she declared childishly.

"Oh, now what, you're Yoru now?" he rolled his eyes, referring to their three year old son, who was over at his friends house.

"Well, you're annoying." She stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, we don't want our fifth child to turn out demented, now do we?" he asked, plopping her on the bed. She blushed madly.

"Ran, Miki, and Su are on a play date so shut up!" she whisper-screamed, puffing out her cheeks.

"The triplets want their sibling to turn out normal, ne?" he teased, pecking her nose. She giggled, kissing him back.

"Sib_lings_. Two, remember? Twins." She corrected him, patting her baby bump. He smirked, rubbing it too.

"Yeah, that was fun…" he commented, smirking. Her head was not red, it was beyond that.

"You pervert!" she yelled at him, bonking his head multiple times.

"I'm kidding…" he said between her lame attacks. She huffed, turning to her side.

"Yeah, you always say that…" she said, sticking out her tongue.

"Do you know what today is?" he asked her, picking her curiosity. Her head shot up to the memory and she beamed.

"Yes! VALENTINE'S DAY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, flinching after. She groaned, closing her eyes and curled up.

"You okay?" he asked her, worried.

"They kicked. I don't think they like me screaming…" she commented, her face scrunching up. He chuckled and kissed her tenderly.

"Yea, what're their names again?"

"You forgot already?"

"Well, I have a lot of things on my mind when it comes to you. I can't think straight." At that comment, she blushed even more.

"Okay, if they are boys, they will be Rhythm and Daichi. If they are girls, they will be Il and El." She answered, kissing him once again.

"What wonderful names." He commented on her lips. She nodded, their brains going blank as they continued to deepen their kiss.

**oOo**

* * *

**Me: Yay~! Cute ending! I finished this one-shot at 9:54 Pm! Woohoo! **


End file.
